


sweet maple syrup

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [7]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Keyword: Morning, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening tries to cook Soobin some breakfast, though it's all in vain.





	sweet maple syrup

"Huening Kai," Soobin says, his tone flat and face even flatter. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" Huening answers cheerfully. "You want waffles? With maple syrup?"

Soobin stays in the relative safety of the small kitchen's doorway to assess the situation. A juicer sits on the countertop, orange pulp dribbling down the side with two glasses of orange juice sitting placidly beside it. Two plates have been laid out on the scratched up table, piled high with scrambled eggs. Sausages sizzle in a pan on the stove while Huening tinkers with the waffle-maker.

Huening waves a bent fork at him, grinning brightly. "Go sit down~"

Raising an eyebrow, Soobin cautiously advances into the kitchen and goes up to him. The wholesome smells rising from the frying pan are stimulating his saliva and his appetite, truth be told. He sees Huening tugging distractedly at one of his frilly apron strings that is slipping off one shoulder and he would be lying if he says that he doesn’t look super cute right now.

"Binnie-hyung, you gonna stand there all morning?"

Instead of answering him, Soobin takes another look at his boyfriend. Huening is dressed in only a sleeping pajama with a ridiculous frilled apron over it. On the front pocket of the apron is printed the words, _‘Kiss The Cook’_. His unbound hair ripples with every movement, framing sparkling deer-like eyes.

“Soobinie-hyung!” Huening calls again.

Soobin blinks. “Yes?”

“Sit. Down.” he says with a pout.

Soobin, looking bewildered at the sudden attack of pout, does as he’s told. Huening bounces over, frying pan in one hand, a plate of waffles balanced precariously on the other.

"You hungry?" he asks, his pout already replaced with a sweet smile.

Huening plops the plate down and pours the cooked sausages onto it. He snags the small jug of maple syrup and drowns the waffles in thick, golden sweetness, getting some all over his fingers in the process. Soobin follows the progress of each digit as it’s popped into Huening's mouth for a quick clean, ending up in smearing his nose as well.

Soobin allows himself a small smile. "You’re such a mess, aren’t you? Come here."

Huening blinks and slides down into his lap willingly, giggling when Soobin licks the syrup on his nose. His lopsided grin is super cute as usual. Soobin thoughtfully traces his finger in the pattern of the words printed on Huening's apron.

"Kiss the cook, hm?" he echoes, a slight smirk on his face.

Huening begins to wriggle on his lap, blushing madly. "It was the only one I could find! I didn't want to get any—"

"Shut up." Soobin punctuates his command with a kiss. Huening seems startled at first before he starts kissing back. Their kiss deepens even more as he latches into him, arms around his neck and legs circling around his waist.

A few moments later, when they come up for air, Huening says a little breathlessly. "A-Aren't you hungry?"

Soobin grins.

"Well, not for breakfast."

Huening yelps when Soobin pulls him into another deep kiss, leaving the said breakfast forgotten on the table.


End file.
